Brave Frontier: Liberators Rising
by razorraptor31
Summary: A liberator must rise in order to turn the odds in the war against the gods.


Brave Frontier fan-fic.

Chapter one – The Voyage Pt. 1

Amras awoke, not that he slept much, too much excitement. He quickly got dressed in his warrior's uniform and began packing. The journey would be long and harsh, even by unicorn. He attached his stat gauntlet to his wrist. A quick prick from the needle piercing his skin to calculate his maximum output, and health levels, he flinched. His health was rated 2600, attack output reached 850, his defense 780, and recovery force a solid 750. He was finally ranked as a 3 star unit, the base level for enlistment into the Army. These stats were pretty fair for an untrained unit about to make his way into the army against the gods. There were 6 factions, with 5 subdivisions. Your faction would depend on what element you specialized in; fire, earth, thunder, water, light, or dark. Your subdivision would depend on what stat you excelled in. Units skilled in fighting would be put into the breaker class, units specializing in defense were known as sentinels, or more commonly as guardians. If your life force was high, and you could take hits without stuttering you were an anima. Next was Oracle, the least favorite but not obsolete if placed in this faction you excel in recovering quickly from status inflicting aliments. Finally there is arguably the best division; lord, meaning you were a balanced unit, able to do a little bit of everything.

Amras dearly hoped he would make it as a lord, but he wouldn't complain if he were put into breaker or anima. Just not oracle, anything but oracle, he thought. As he packed he began wondering who he would be fighting alongside. He wondered if they were already training, waiting for him to arrive so they could be transferred to a base. He hastily finished packing and whistled for Prowl, his Orthos to tag along, hoping he would be allowed at the testing camp. He set off on his unicorn, Orthos trotting happily beside him. He would begin by going through the Agni Empires forest, the Agni empire was once a grand place, but now a war zone, home to a legend,

After a couple hours Amras began to get bored. So he began walking, his loyal unicorn, Cory, walking a couple meters behind him, in no way was it in a hurry. Orthos on the other hand was staying just barely in sight, wanting to sniff and eat everything he saw. He began thinking how proud his mother would've been had she still been around, Bolt goddess Amy. He hadn't heard from his father in years, General Weiss, he had saved Amy from a selfish ruler who had kept her captive in order to keep himself safe. Despite being a general, he was not that well known. He was more of a coordinator than a fighter; he left that to his right hand man, Rashil. He began hearing lots of barking coming from up ahead. He broke into a sprint to find out what was going on. He laughed when he saw what it was, a couple burnies, a sparky, and a king gloomy. He pulled his dragon duo swords, short, but deadly. The burnies and sparkies were like insects, easy to kill good for snacks. He did away with the burnies; the sparky had run away, the gloomy was not as easily scared off. It sucked in air as to puff itself out. It lunged at Amras, rolling over him knocking a sword out of his hand. He recovered quickly, Prowl lunged and sank his teeth in, as to get its attention off Amras. He saw the opportunity and went in for the kill. A success, the encounter was fairly easy. Next time he would have to watch for the quickness of the kings, though nearly impossible to deal a whole lot of damage, if a gloomy king was knocking him down, he needed to work on agility. He made camp 30 miles later, slaying a few more of the abundant blobs. He looked at the stars, looking for the constellations that formed the once trustworthy gods, slowly falling asleep.

He awoke feeling rested, but quickly noticed it was only dawn, and rolled over in his quilt to go back to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes he heard rustling and a single quiet voice. It was close. Trying not to move or attract attention he pulled his last resort weapon, a ray gun forged by elves to resemble and work like Sky Emperor Grafls. His adrenaline racing, he jumped up and saw his target, a thief! He fired a warning round at his foot, although he didn't need to. The thief looked so mortified that he had been caught he just sat there staring wondering if Amras was going to finish it. The thief began pleading that he had no food or place to rest, and feared Amras would've killed him had he asked for help.

Knowing this was a lie but feeling compassion for the thief, he asked his name. The stranger stammered for a minute but then muttered "Leon". Amras was pleased and introduced himself. His next move was a mistake. He turned his back to get some of his excess supplies to the fellow, when out of nowhere he felt a slice against his shoulder and upper back. It stung and he collapsed. He turned to see Leon grabbing what he could and ran.

He chased after him, along with Prowl who would probably get to him first. He heard an "Ooof" and assumed Prowl had him pinned. But what he found was not as he expected. Thief Leon was pinned to a tree, but not by Prowl. A fair sized shirtless fighter with long claws coming out of his knuckles and wild fiery hair had him there, grimacing. The beast...or kid…man…whatever it was did not appear to be in anger, he was just there, holding Leon in one hand and eating Amras's food in the other. Prowl just sat there wagging his tail, obviously not offended by this humanoid creature eating their supplies.

Amras made an "Ahem" sound that startled the beast. Before Amras could draw his gun, or his swords the beast lunged at him. With a claw between each of his biceps, it pinned him to the ground and stared at him. It couldn't speak full sentences, only fragments of words. It spoke, "Who you?" Amras responded. "Am-Amras". The beast continued looking Amras over and then let him up. "Me Zegar." "Fiery beast." "Food good" he said. Amras wasn't sure how to reply, the beast could finish him in a single swipe. He decided he would try to persuade the beast to join him; the army could use the power. "Zegar like to fight?" Amras said. The beast replied. "Love fight" "Zegar strong". Amras smiled. "Would you like to join the army with me Zegar, we could be friends?" The beast looked confused, but understood. "Friend?" "Zegar need no friends" "Zegar fight for Zegar". Amras sighed. "They have free food", he replied. This got Zegar's attention. "Food?" "Zegar fights Zegar get food?" Amras smirked. "Yup, but only for good fighters, not sure how good you are" Amras began turning around. Zegar dove in front of him. Zegar shouted, "Me good fighter!" "Zegar best fighter" "Zegar join!" At this time Leon had recovered, and was smiling in an evil sort of way. He spoke "You're not going to get very far once that poison hits you" He held up his blade, glistening with both Amras's blood, and a purple glint, poison. Zegar somewhat understood, he put his claws at Leon's neck. "Mean man get cure." "Zegar no like mean man" He dug his claws in a little further, drawing blood. Leon began showing signs of pain. "Alright, alright!" "I know someone that can help". Zegar let up, but hardly. "Mean man show us, or mean man die".


End file.
